kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 96
Taraka activates her red eyes, causing Leez's bracelet to turn off. She then grabs the girl with a tentacle and smashes her into a cliff, and blames herself for not finishing her off earlier. With Leez buried under the rubble, Taraka thinks she's dead, but wants to make sure. Yuta is shocked as he observes the scene. Yuta recalls a woman with blue-green eyes calling him her masterpiece, but states that she will not leave him there alone. So, she will take her maternal love, which she refused to give up until then, and give him a mother who will always put him first, would do anything for him, and would always return to his side even after repeated deaths. She concludes that she will never see him again, but that he will always be able to see his mother, even if he doesn't wish to. Yuta wonders why she was smiling as she left, even though she knew that the boy would suffer. He transforms into sura form and rips apart the tentacle keeping him prisoner. Unaware of this development, Ran is surprised that his hoti kubera spell really disappeared the moment the sura opened its eyes. Still, he is able to hold out without hoti kubera despite the unpleasant atmosphere. He wonders how he could rescue Leez against a monster immune to magic, and wonders if he should attempt a sneak attack from an unseen spot. He deduces that he'd only deal minimal damage, and be killed immediately afterwards. He wonders if he should use 'it', and recalls a conversation with Rana right after his magic exam. Ran used the ability because the simulation was so realistic that he thought Rana would die, but it allowed him to get the highest recorded score ever. Still, Rana scolded him and warned him never to use it again, as it might kill him. While Ran ponders whether to use the ability or not, he gets hit by a stray rock, and finally notices that a second, stronger-looking sura has appeared, and is fighting the first sura. The two disappear from view. Ran decides to search for Leez and Yuta, and sees Leez climbing out from beneath the rubble, bloody and surrounded by a green light. Elsewhere, Taraka asks Yuta what he's doing. Yuta tells her that he did his best to protect Taraka this time, but Taraka never changes, no matter how many times she resurrects. Though Taraka once told him that he took the things he didn't wish to believe and erased them from his mind, she wouldn't tell him what he had forgotten. Taraka says it was because the knowledge would only hurt him. Yuta says that for the same reason, he didn't want to tell her the truth. He did the first few times, but she forgot each time she resurrected. Even though Taraka has insight, she distorted reality to only believe what she wanted to. Taraka only thinks she is the King of the Taraka clan, with power and beauty surpassing all, and that she had a proud son with Garuda. But apart from the name, all those memories actually belong to the primeval god Kali. Yuta is also the only one who can see her with a beautiful appearance. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (released 1-1-2012): ** (Yuta attacking Taraka): Sorry, the end of the year meant so many relatives coming over and keeping me busy... This is technically the 100th episode, because of the Prologue and the Goobera episodes. ** (Taraka smashing Leez): The tail is a lot larger than Leez realizes. Leez has suffered more severe violence here than in past episodes. I originally drew blood all over the shattered rocks, but removed it before uploading the episode since it was too brutal. ** (rock hitting Ran's face): Head_is_mightier_than_rocks.jpg ** (closeup Yuta): I ended up drawing Yuta's sura form in a darker color, because in a lighter tone it felt so... naked. ** Happy New Year (2012) to all of my readers~! ** (addition - click on the link): PS: I indeed drew Yuta's form darker to hide some details. * Yuta has referred to both Shuri and Taraka as his mother, but the true clue to his identity lies in Ep.48 when Yuta tells Asha that the rules of the Sword of Return, created by the Goddess of Chaos, Kali, did not apply to him. * Kali tells her son that she must leave and that she will never see him again. We later learn that Kali has disappeared, causing Chaos spells to disappear along with her. * By now, it is possible to guess that Yuta is the true King of the Taraka clan: ** Shuri taught him the Way of a King. ** Taraka, who considers herself the King of the Taraka clan, called him her successor. ** However, Taraka herself is only a weak puppet made by Kali to raise Yuta. * Ran's damage score from his imagined hoti indra is 1337. It may be a reference to leetspeak, maybe because Ran realized he would be pwned. * Ran probably used a transcendental skill during his magic exam. They require more vigor, since the user is using his own power instead of borrowing the power of another entity. * Leez used one of the Golden Knight's transcendental skills: Regeneration. If the bearer of the Golden Knight receives a mortal attack, this transcendental restores the user to their pre-attack state. However, it might not work if a Chaos sura is nullifying the abilities of the Golden Knight, which may be among the reasons why Yuta had to take Taraka out of visual range. References